Midorihana, Lidelle
'Midorihana, Lidelle '(ミドリハナ リデル Midorihana, Rideru ) is one of the 6 main Cures in the series Puyutto Star! Precure. She is a first year student at Puyojuku School in the middle school part. Bio Personality Lidelle is soft-spoken, shy, but a very sweet and innocent girl. She is kind and polite to everyone she meets, and is rarely ever angry. Due to her innocence, however, she has a streak of being unintentionally insensitive with her comments, such as accidentally offending Oshare Bones by pointing out his baldness, and calling Schezo a pervert out of the blue. A personal issue with Lidelle is that she tends to be embarrassed by her odd characteristics. She hides her horns with her hair and wears long sleeves to hide her odd characteristics, and will get upset when it's pointed out. Interestingly, she tends to have a fixation towards those that share her characteristics, such as Satan and Draco, to the point where she wants to call them "brother" and "sister" respectively. Appearance In her civilian form, Her hair is green, she has yellowish green horns, with buns tied around them to hide them. She wears a green and yellow jumper dress, with the sleeves being incredibly oversized and hiding her hands away. It is unknown what kind of hands they are, as her large ears show that she is not a human. In her cure form, her hair stays the same, and her outfit is frilly and is a jumper outfit with long sleeves. History Cure Innocence 'Cure Innocence '(キュア イノセンス Kyua Inosensu) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Lidelle. In order to transform, she needs the Puyo Puyo Perfume and her Puyo Puyo Jewel. Transformations * Precure, Puyo Nexus! (プリキュア、ぷよネクサス！''Purikyua, puyo Nekusasu!) Lidelle's perfume's top pops off, allowing Lidelle to insert her Puyo Puyo Jewel. She shouts the phrase and draws a clover in front of her to start the transformation. Pressing her jewel against the perfume, Lidelle begins to sing, drawing a clover around her as she goes to create her bands. She once again presses her jewel to her perfume to draw a straight pattern which she skips in between to create her shoes. She then starts dancing around twirling the extra green wave to create her dress. She then proceeds to create her boots, and have her hair stay the same. One last time, she presses her jewel to her perfume to have it fuse with her dress before twirling the perfume in the air and having it fly into its pouch. She stops dancing and continues to introduce herself before striking a pose. .Attacks * Innocence Clover (イノセンスクローバー ''Inosensu Kurōbā) Cure Innocence's first attack, which involves her creating a clover beam with her hands, combining the clovers, and shooting them at the enemy, she then sprays the perfume, creating a green wave, and making smaller clovers, that she throws at the Putrade. It requires the Puyo Puyo Perfume. Songs Trivia Category:Puyutto Star! Pretty Cure Characters Category:Puyutto Star! Pretty Cure Category:Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Yellow Cures